Fallen
by YamixYugiforever
Summary: Songfics based on the CD "Fallen" by Evanescence, Nobody's home is now uploaded as a bonus chapter! (SetoxJoey, Yamixyugi, BakuraxRyou)
1. Going Under

YyxY4ever: Hey people, you probably know that I'm taking off "Flash backs" but don't worry I have this story still on mediaminer.org which is another site great for fan fiction!  
  
Yugi: So can we do this story!  
  
Yami: Yah I'm getting bored  
  
YyxY4ever: Okay geez hold on a second! Plus I need someone to do the disclaimer!  
  
Yami: Fine I'll do it I don't know why people have a problem with this  
  
YyxY4ever: Me neither?  
  
Yami: YamixYugiforever does not own Yugioh, if she did well the show would not include Tea in it, nor would Joey and Seto seem to hate each other!  
  
Yyxy4ever: Yeah!  
  
Yugi: plus (giggles) Yami and me would be together already!  
  
Yami: (hugs Yugi) that's right  
  
"Speech"

' thoughts'

**(lyrics)**

****  
(Now I will tell you what I've done for you 50,000 tears I've cried screaming deceiving and bleeding for you)  
  
Ryou sat on his bed crying crystal like tears in front of his bedroom door looking out at the night sky, hoping beyond hope that Bakura wasn't in any trouble again. Last time he was in trouble he was half dead lying on the door step. Yes as always Ryou was optimistic and cured Bakura of the trouble he was in leaving a smiling Bakura with only a few scratches and a broken arm.  
  
"And he says I don't do anything for him" Ryou sobbed now lying on his bed which he was formally sitting in.  
  
"I took the pain for him!"  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Oww!" Bakura hissed as Ryou was taking cotton with rubbing alcohol, and putting it on his scratches. "Ryou that hurt, ouch!" Bakura hissed as Ryou looked at him sadly.  
  
"Then I'll take the pain..." Ryou said as he touched Bakura's wound and a light appeared only long enough to be noticed. Bakura smiled as he felt no pain, though Ryou was taking it and winced each time he moved.  
  
"Thank You" Bakura said softly before leaving the room, or better yet vanishing.  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
FLASH BACK HAS ENDED!  
  
(and you still wont hear me! Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself Maybe I'll wake up for once! Not tormented daily defeated by you just when I thought I reached the bottom)  
  
No Ryou had reached the bottom of Bakura's reign over him. He was spiraling and falling under his spell. This left only shattered hopes and dreams, and heart. This was just a side affect that has plagued him. He would wait. Wait for his secret love to come from the darkness and bid him a goodnight. Bakura's treatment had left a broken rag doll for him to play and torment with.  
  
(I'm dying again I'm going under Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through I'm going under)  
  
Was this some cruel joke that toyed with Ryou's feelings? Or was this just a cold slap of reality that Ryou needed. No matter it got to him. He is dead. Not physically, but mentally. And emotionally.  
  
(Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies (so I don't know what's real and what's not!) Always confusing the thoughts in my head So I cant trust myself anymore! I've died again)  
  
Though, through all of this, there is still the matter of controlling and taking advantage of him. Bakura would use him to get to his own friends, but there was always a good reason. Or excuse. He would always let Bakura do what ever he wanted for someday he would treat him with love and respect. Right.

(I'm going under drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through I'm....." So go on and scream Scream at me So far away I wont be broken again I've got to breath I can't keep going under)  
  
Ryou was now broken. All the screams just went through one ear and out the other. He would stare at the ground of his soul room. Now an empty shell that used to be filled with happiness and emotion. Now a rag doll.  
  
YyxY4ever: That sucked !

Yugi: a little too creepy for me  
  
Ryou: He doesn't do that anymore!  
  
Bakura: Right!  
  
YyxY4ever: Who invited you?  
  
Ryou: Read and review please!  
  
Yugi: Hey that's my job! 


	2. Bring me to life

YyxY4ever: here I am with another chapter!  
  
Yami: this one about us right?  
  
YyxY4ever: Yep!  
  
Yugi: Yay!  
  
YyxY4ever: Yay!  
  
Yami: Cool  
  
"speech" 'thoughts' (lyrics)   
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors leading down into my core where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it their lead it back home  
  
Yami's Pov  
  
Yugi it's amazing how you can always look into my eyes and know when something is troubling me. Yes, there is something troubling me, my love. I seem to be experiencing side affects to when I was enslaved in the millennium puzzle, my soul is being casted oh ever so slowly into the shadows until it is swallowed up and never lets go. I thought it was just something Bakura was telling me to scare me, though I find now it is true. Ryou's Yami is now completely engulfed by the shadows and Marik is the one who will come next. How was I sustained in the living world longer then them? You. Yes you are the one who saved me from this before, and I beg for you to save me again.  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside Call me name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
I, yes that's right, I Yami Yugi am afraid. Not because of the shadows engulfing me for all eternity, though it is a frightening thought. No, I am afraid of losing the one I love, I want to stay with Yugi so I can hold him, comfort him, and love him. When shadows engulf your very being you feel, nothing. You are in a state of sleep that surrounds you until some one saves you. Please Yugi wake me up from this eternal sleep, be my savior.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life  
  
I know now that it was the light that held me together all this time and that light was you, Yugi. You were what kept me together all this time. You made me real. You saved my soul from the shadows that are trying to take me. Please. Just say you love me! That will save me! Bakura was engulfed because his hikari didn't tell him he loved him. That same goes for the other. Please I admit to you my feelings now! Rescue me! Tell me you love me! (A/N: This is all going on in his head)  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Save me.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love Darling you are the life among the dead All of this time I cant believe I couldn't see Left in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my to everything Without a thought without voice without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more Bring me to life  
  
After five thousand years I await to find if my beloved Yugi loves me as I love him. He is in front of the shadows not letting me see them. This must mean....  
  
"Yami, I love you too"   
  
A/N: I'm gonna get flamed aren't I  
  
Yugi: Uh huh  
  
Yami: I got to admit this sucked  
  
Yugi: Yeah  
  
A/N: Review  
  
Yugi: nicely please? 


	3. Everybody's fool

YyxY4ever: Well here am I again  
  
Yugi: Don't you people get tired of her making songfics all the time!  
  
Yami: Yeah were are the actual stories!  
  
YyxY4ever: Okay guys yes this is the last songfics fanfics I'm gonna make and focus more on real stories  
  
Yami: Yay!  
  
Everybody's Fool  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
(lyrics)  
  
Tea Bashing Time!!!!!!   
  
(Perfect by nature Icons of self-indulgence)  
  
Tea Gardner walked by Yugi's house on the way to school, merely mocking the fact that it happened to be a game shop in the middle of the district where most business was. She admired it as well because it held her current obsession, Yami.  
  
' I guess I'll walk with the twerp today that god Yami will be walking with him, I wonder why he even puts up with him!?' Tea thought to herself as she saw Yugi Mutoh stepping out of the house waving and saying good-bye to his Grandpa and saw Yami doing these actions. (Just what we all need more lies about a world that never was and never will be have you no shame don't you see me you know you got everybody fooled)  
  
"Hello Tea, how are you?" Yugi greeted with a blush. He had a slight crush on her at the moment.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever" she said unimpressed by Yugi's politeness and scanned the area for Yami. "Yami hi!" Tea shrieked causing Yami to stop staring at Yugi and look up.  
  
"Oh hi" Yami said in a low tone voice barely loud enough for Tea to hear. Yugi glared at Yami for a slight second and growled. Yami was taken by this and looked down and sighed in defeat.  
  
'Yugi likes Tea" Yami thought sadly and started to walk which caused both Yugi and Tea to follow. Yami looked down to the ground and blinked back tears that came to his eyes.  
  
(oh look here she comes now bow down and stare in wonder oh how we love you no flaws while your pretending)  
  
At their arrival at the school all the boys and some girl who were single came up at once to offer a hand with her books, but Tea would turn them down. She looked over to Yami hopefully, maybe he would carry her books.  
  
' Why hasn't he asked yet!?' Tea thought angrily and growled in the process 'Maybe if I do this' she thought then swung her hips back and forth to mask her true walking figure. Yami just blushed in embarrassment for her since most of the girls thought this was disgusting. Tea took it as a liking to the boy and handed him her books.  
  
"Thank you Yami!" she squealed loudly. Yugi looked over his shoulder and growled angrily back at his Yami. Yami just looked at him sadly though Yugi just took it as fake pity and rapidly swung his head around and walked faster to his classroom. Yami just stood there ready to drop tea's books and run to him. He didn't though. Tea smiled evilly and looked at Yami as if he would do the same, but Yami looked angrily at Tea and dropped her books in front of her.  
  
"Stop pretending I slightly even like you!" he spat at her. Tea had a look of horror on her face. "Yugi wait!" he shouted and ran to his secret love.  
  
Yugi just ignored the call for him and walked faster. "Why should I traitor!" Yugi spat and stopped leaving Yami heart-broken.  
  
"Because I ...I oh Ra please believe me I'm not after Tea's heart!" Yami shouted to Yugi who had turned around to face Yami. "Tea is after mine," he said quietly before turning around so he didn't have to face the boy.  
  
"I realize that" Yugi shouted with tears in his eyes "So I give up! I thought she liked me but I guess not!" Yugi shouted once again. Yami turned around to face Yugi who chuckled. Not shortly after did Tea catch up with the duo. She had pure hatred in her eyes. She had dropped her books right beside Yami and stormed over to Yugi.  
  
"You twerp!" she shouted even though she was in front of him "Its your fault I cant have him 'cause he spends all his time concerned about you well that's about to change!" she snickered before hitting him in the face.  
  
"Yugi!!!!" Yami shouted as Yugi fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
(It never was and never will be you don't know how you betrayed me you know you got everybody fooled) "Yami" Yugi whispered as he fell to the ground.  
  
"You bitch!" Yami screamed as he ran to Yugi to comfort him. Yami held Yugi in his arms and cradled him. "Are you okay?" Yami asked the boy tenderly. He got a broken yes and coughed.  
  
"See Yami how pathetic he is! I'm strong!" Tea shouted happily to him and held her arms out with a big smile on her face. People started to crowed around them.  
  
(Without the mask where will you hide? Cant find Yourself lost in your lie I know the truth now I know how you are and I don't love you anymore)  
  
"Hmm he is a lot stronger then you'll ever be Tea!" he spat. "Now I will take that mask away from you and hurt you more then you hurt Yugi!" Yami smirked still holding Yugi. "Reveal yourself!" he shouted before a cloud of darkness encircled Tea. Everything was becoming clear to Yugi when the cloud had disappeared. Tea was wearing bid thick glasses, a pony-tail and had acne.  
  
(It never was and never will be your not real and you cant save me and somehow your everybody's fool)  
  
Everyone saw what she was the day..........  
  
YyxY4ever: That sucked!!!  
  
Yami: hahaha  
  
Tea: That wasn't very nice! Plus Yamikins loves me  
  
Yugi: (kills her and sends her to an eternity of hell!!!!!)  
  
Yami: hahahahahahahahaha (hugs Yugi) hahahaha  
  
Yugi : If you hate Tea you'll review  
  
YyxY4ever: Too many reviews!!!!! 


	4. My Immortal

YyxY4ever: I really suck at this but I never give up!  
  
Yami: This is what you get when you combine Mexican and German blood  
  
YyxY4ever: I maybe ¾ Mexican and only1/8 German but I'm also Irish too!  
  
Yugi: And many other things  
  
Yami: Yes ladies and gentlemen she speaks Spanish  
  
Yyxy4ever: I was born in the U.S.A does that count for anything!  
  
Yami anyway on to the fic!  
  
YxY4ever: So people this explains why sometimes I have really bad usage for my own language and have a few spelling errors! ' Cause my mommy comes from a different country! Thought I would bring it up!  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
(Lyrics)  
  
This is a sequel too "tourniquet" so if you want you might want to wait until I have that one posted or just read on!!!  
  
Seto's Pov  
  
(I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just go Because your presents still lingers here And it won't leave me alone)  
  
Joey why did you have to go? Why did you take your own life? I told you I loved you did you believe me? I want to take my own life too, to be with you Joey, but what about Mokuba? Where would he go? You left me here scared! I'm afraid of fate and what is to become of me!  
  
I can't pass your bedroom without thinking about you. You, even through death, are still an annoying puppy who wont leave me alone! Now how is that possible? Maybe because I love you.  
  
( These wounds wont seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just to much that time can not erase)  
  
Time heals all wounds........two words......bull....shit. I'm still wounded after six years! Joey......I could have given you everything....I wanted to make you feel like a king. Why did you have to go?  
  
(When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you screamed I fought away all of your fears And I held your hand though all of these years But you still have all of me)  
  
Remember when you were in an alley? I found my little puppy crying in an alley! I ask why you were crying.  
  
"Leave me alone! My father raped me okay!"  
  
I will never forget those words!  
  
"Your father what?!"  
  
The anger I had was rising to its extent!  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you? Aren't you supposed to be a genius! He R-A-P-E-D me!"  
  
"Where is he?!"  
  
"why to thank him?" he giggled  
  
(You used to captivate me By your resignating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice chased all the sanity in me)  
  
You always were optimistic...  
  
"Why are giggling I want to kill your father!"  
  
"Don't kill him they don't make caskets that big!" I can't help but giggle as well....  
  
"I'll call the hospital and the police!"  
  
"Please stop don't!  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's my problem! I'll deal with it!"  
  
"You cant!"  
  
"Why do you care so much?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
  
(Chorus)  
  
"I love you," I whisper of a picture of you and me. I whisper with tears in my eyes. You said with your last breath nobody cares. I care at least, I did. Yami and Yugi moved, Duke and Tristen also moved, Ryou had problems with Bakura, I went to America for a few months you were all alone. We had a fight over the phone, you thought it was over. I love you. Yes I still do.  
  
Nobody cares? They all did! When you died Yami and Yugi canceled their marriage flew over here from America and sand at your funeral "My Immortal".(A/N: Yugi's Amy Lee and Yami is Ben Moody) Tristen and Duke cried so much they had to build an ark to save everybody. I'm getting your humor. Ryou and Bakura put their problems on hold and came. I care too.  
  
(I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone but though your still with me I've been alone all along)  
  
Now I have to deal with being alone......please come back...  
  
YxY4ever: Okay I suck  
  
Yami: geez we know already  
  
Yugi: Stop being so mean  
  
Yami: Okay  
  
YxY4ever: uhh  
  
Yami: Where's Inuyashalover101  
  
Inuluv101: Here  
  
Yxy4ever: You came over!!!!  
  
Inuluv101: You anwserd the door can we play now!  
  
YxY4ever: I get to be yugi!  
  
Yugi: Wait I'm me  
  
Yami: Review or I shall get evil Teas on you! 


	5. Haunted

(Long lost words whisper slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know you're still there)

It was dark, too dark. It was thick darkness. Not the darkness you see in your room when it becomes night no this was darker then that. It was as if someone took a piece of charcoal and stuck near your eyes. And it was thick; it was is if you could literally touch and take hold of the darkness beside you. That's how dark it was, inside the millennium puzzle. Yes, I need the light. I need Yugi. I need my hikari.

He's asleep. He's so beautiful. The way his face reflects what kind of dream he is having. Right now, it seems he is having a nice dream. His smile reflects that he right now is with his friends or with me somewhere distant where no one could bother him and whom he's with.

I turn him over just enough so that I can get on top of the young sleeping angel; it's almost a shame I have to break his innocence like this. Unfortunately, it's neither of our choosing; I have to do this, for both of our sakes.

" Yami," I hear Yugi speak sleepily. " What are you doing?" he asks.

I lean down to get to his ear and whisper, " I'm taking you, soon-to-be my hikari". I can see the fear in his eyes. He then closes his eyes. I'm guessing he's trying to convince himself that this is all a nightmare.

" Please Yami, don't do this!" he pleads. My protective side is trying to get through, but I can't have _him _come and ruin everything. I must do this, and quickly before I change my mind and convince Yugi that this _was_ all a nightmare. No, then that's when everything will go downhill. First, my soul will be caught in the darkness. Second, I will be soulless and I won't even have a protective side I will turn evil. Third, I will be like Bakura, using Yugi for no good. I can't let that happen.

" Shut up! I need to do this," I hiss before I slap him. Now I understand the phrase '_This hurts me more than it hurts you'_.

(Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you, loving you

I won't let you pull me down)

Yugi's POV 

Why now? Why him? This is all just a bad dream! That's all! Then why does everything feel so real? Please if there's someone up there, let the real Yami break through. Please let the Yami I love come out and save me, like he use to.

(Haunting you

I can smell you alive

Your heart pounding in my head)

Yami's POV 

How long I have waited for this moment. To have Yugi all to myself though, I can't enjoy this. Why cant I. I know, it's because Yugi's in pain. This isn't right I should let him go. No, my protective side is breaking through. I have to make this quick.

I need you, Yugi. It's your own fault. Well, it's who ever created you, that's whose to blame. They made you beautiful, too beautiful. You need to belong to someone, why not let it be me.

Yugi, ever since I've met you, I couldn't get you out of my mind. It wasn't love yet at least. It was pure attraction, pure lust. In fact, it wasn't until that fire we experienced, did I start loving you. But never did I lose that attraction for you. Never…

(Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Saving me, raping me

Watching me)

Yugi's POV 

Why Yami? I can never let that question escape my mind, at least until you answer it. You used to save me, shield me from any pain that would come my way, but now you're causing it. I'll probably have to learn to forgive you. It won't be until a long time until I will forgive you, if I do at all.

Or maybe not, I don't know, maybe I'll forgive you sooner then I think. I love you, and nothing, not even your stupid mistake can change that.

(Chorus)

Short chapter, but it is a short song, anyway if you were confused about my other story " My Dream, Your Nightmare" Then here we go a bit more explanation.

And I might do another chapter for the right amount of reviews, that's right I want only one more review and I'll continue it!

Readers: One?

A/N: yes only one but more will be expected and I encourage flames cause it's cold!


	6. Tourniquet

(I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

So much more)

I can't believe it. I wont believe it! But how can I not believe something that is as real as the sun in the sky. He doesn't love me at least he doesn't anymore. No, Seto Kiaba can't love me, the mutt, the over-grown monkey, the dumb blonde, or my favorite name 'hey kid move', (The writer's of Boy meets world owns that).

But no matter hoe hard I try to tell myself _it was only an argument, he'll come back don't worry, _It doesn't kill any of the pain that is growing inside me.

(I lay dieing

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal)

And now I'm on the kitchen floor in plain sight of my soon-to-be death. I wish someone would come in and see me. I starve for any human contact, whether it be pity or for attention. I just don't care anymore, just send someone. Send Seto, please?

How could you Seto? How could you say such hurtful and dreadful things? _You're useless Wheeler! I can't believe I could have fallen in love with such a pest!_ I know I'm useless, but did you have to remind me. _You know sometimes…..sometimes your such a bother!_ Did I really bother you that much? Oh well soon you won't be bothered by me anymore. _Wheeler, I wish you would just leave me alone!_ Would that make you happy? Well this is why I'm doing this, to make you happy.

I hope you become happy, that's all I ever wanted. I wanted everyone to be happy, though it seems I only bring pain to everyone I meet. Mai, she was happy, until I came and ruined it for her. Yug' seemed happy once we became friends, but then Yami came and well, there was no room for me anymore. Tea never really liked me, she thought I was a bully so she never wanted me around Yug'. Yami all he thinks about is Yug' and while I'm happy for him and Yugi, I wish I could be there.

(I'm dying

Praying

Bleeding

And screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?)

It's weird. Dying feels nice. I know, I know its sounds weird huh? Well it feels like, It feels like every little mistake I ever made is going away. Like the things I hate the most will disappear and I'll wake up and see Seto's smiling face and everything will be okay. No more arguments, no more pain, no more.

It feels weird though, knowing I wont be there anymore. With the good of no more, comes the bad, no more laughing, no more smiling, no more love, no more joy.

(My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation)

I guess the salvation of pain, comes with a price. I can pay it, but I'd be in debt and I don't think I can afford that.

Now that I think about it, I guess pain is better then not feeling anything at all. Without out pain we wouldn't know what pleasure was. Without bad days we wouldn't know what good days were. Without sadness we wouldn't know what happiness was. And most importantly, if we didn't have hate, we wouldn't know what love was.

And with this I finally realized I've made a mistake I can't take back.

(Do you remember me?

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side?

Or will you forget me?)

Guys, all of you, I hope you don't forget me.

Seto, will you forget me? Will you put me in the back of your mind and keep my memory locked away forever, in the dark. I think I'm starting to get what Yami said about being locked way in the puzzle.

It is cold. It is dark. It is scary. But I guess when I conquer fear I conquer death and thus, whoa wait a sec did I just say "thus" wow never thought I would thought that in a million years. Cool, oh yeah like I was saying, I wont die after all, I just won't be on planet earth and I guess that's alright.

(Chorus)

Bye guys hope to see yah later, I hope…….

(My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ?

Tourniquet, my suicide)

A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Don't really care? Alright I guess I'll see you guys later


	7. Imaginary

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clocks screaming monsters

Calling my name

Let me stay

Yami's POV 

" Aibou" I whisper as I see my hikari in his soul room. It was disguised as a meadow at the moment. We have the ability to make our soul rooms look like anything. It was a world of our own design. (Oh sorry wrong song " Vitamin R (leading us along)" by Chevelle nice song for those who like rock)

_He glances back at me. I was currently at the doorway, watching him cry, watching him screaming for help, even though it was silent. _

" _Stay with me, Yami" He whispers with that smile that was now so rare. I smile back and enter his imaginary heaven that he has so generously decided to share with me. _

_I sit beside him watching the pedals of the fallen flowers from the sky. It seemed to rain with these pink blossoms. I watched his sun come out from the clouds that have formed just for him. Just for me. _

Beep Beep 

_Over and over, his alarm clock is calling for us. It is trying to pry us away from our solitary heaven to the world were the corpses of those lost souls walk as men. Where nothing but pain and suffering exists and lingers with every dark cloud the follows those with a heart of greed and a lust for power._

" _We have to go, hikari," I regretfully tell my fallen angel. I try to stand to leave this paradise before I feel a tug on my red pajama bottom._

" _Please I want to stay, but not without you," He cries. I want to stay to._

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the rain drops as they fall_

_Tell the story_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And Candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lay inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_I once again fall victim to Yugi's protests. I sit beside him again and look up at our sky that we had created together with love and joy. " It never rains here," I commented to my hikari. He smiles and looks up at the sky along with me._

" _Yeah, it's no fun," Yugi responded with a rare and weird comment. I didn't expect him to answer since he has become so distant._

" _What's no fun, hikari?" I ask. He smiles and squints as he looks up at the bright sky and smiles._

" _Well, we can't dance in it and get all wet and stuff like that." He answers. I look at him strangely but I understand what he is saying. I smile and look into his sweet face and I snap my fingers, and with this it rains._

" _Yami!" he scolds while he giggles and gets up to start dancing. I stand and start to dance myself, smiling and giggling. _

_The whole world could end and we wouldn't even notice…_

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos _

_Your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge _

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

" _You know if Joey and the others knew about this, they wouldn't nag about how we never want to hand out with them," Yugi commented as we stopped and sat down; still raining on us. _

" _Yeah, I guess," I said a bit disappointed that eventually we will have to go back and almost forget about this place._

" _What's wrong Yami?" _

" _Don't you wish you could just stay in this place forever?"_

_Chorus_

_Swallowed up by the sound of my screaming_

_Can't not cease of the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how long for the deep sleep dreaming _

_The goddess of imaginary light_

" _Yeah, really bad" Yugi responds. I smile at him knowing the way out of this._

" _Then lets!" I say triumphantly standing up. Yugi looks hopeful and starts to smile._

" _We can?" He says standing up._

" _Yes but," I pause afraid of making my last statement. " Only if you're willing of actually staying here forever Yugi" _

" _That's all I ever wanted," he pauses, " As long as I stay with you, I'm fine!" _

" _Then let's do this," I say. A light is shining in the millennium puzzle as our world spins. Now all we do is wait, until forever is done._

_Chorus_

_Okay I thought this was creepy but if you review I'll give you another creepy chapter! _

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT **_

_Since I like to write songfics well I'm posting for the 12th chapter a bonus songfics so out of the list below pick the song you like the best and I'll make it for you _

_1) Simple and Clean _

_2) Nobody's home_

_3) Boulevard of Broken Dreams _

_4) The promise (very old song by: When in Rome)_

_So review and tell me which one you like_


	8. Taking over me

You don't remember me

But I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

I sit here thinking of you Aibou. Your friend Tea is here trying to get me to talk but I can't. How can I? How can I, when it pains me so much as to think of you. But no matter how painful, I still think of how you escaped my grasp. How you were taking by the same card that I had played.

I used to think of how proud I could make you when I seemed intelligent, smart playing the right card at the right moment. Ha, intelligent! Right and right now I'm sitting next to you taking about how strange it's seems to have all the pigs flying around all of the sudden.

But who can decide what they dream

And dream I do

I know I'll be plagued by nightmares of the same event, occurring in my head. It won't stop! Over and over it plays! I can't take it! I leave Tea to talk to Joey and Tristen as I escape into an empty space of the train.

I've lost him, forever!

I believe in you

I'll give everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live to breathe,

You're taking over me

I step out of the empty compartment of the train to find Joey, Tristen and Tea running towards me. That's when I notice their worried glances at the seats. Everyone's gone!

Then Joey tells me his suspicions and even if his wrong or right I don't care right now! If there is a chance to have my little Yugi back, then I'll take it!

Have you forgotten all I know?

And I'll we had

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I know you loved me then

I'm on the roof of the train somehow I've ended up here. I guess I was so blind with my rage towards those thugs that I've suddenly ended up on the roof with Tea shooting insults at… wait is that whom I think it is? Weevil Underwood? (Sp?)

Chorus

He's holding up a card! The key to Yugi's salvation! I step toward it to retrieve it but..he rips it! How can he do that! I'm going to kill him! I was so close!

I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are just like you

Are taking over me

Joke all he wants but he will pay for that stunt because now it's even more painful to have known how hope feels, then being riped from you. Don't worry aibou I will find you

Chorus

A/N: Hey I know it sucks but hey? Alright go ahead complain I don't blame you!

And the person who reviewed as Seto, dude totally agree with you, it freakened sucked but, thanks for being a complete ass and flaming me, I mean I was freezing my freakin' ass here so thanks and flame this one while your at it , 'cause truely this is the one that sucks so yeah anyway thanks for those who are being supportive and actually helping my self-esteem

Anyway havea Happy Holiday!

YamixYugiforever


	9. Hello

The end is near, though no one realizes it. It doesn't happen over night. No, the world is ending right before our very eyes. And yet we our so caught in our own lives and emotions that we are oblivious to the chaos we are creating with our own emotions. Anger, rage, sadness, pity, anguish, bitterness, lust, greed. Doesn't any one realize this, or are we to naïve to figure out that the world isn't as a happy and innocent place as we once that it was.

Yes, once upon a time, the world was happy, was innocent. But that wasn't the real world. The real world is a cold and dark place. I was lucky enough (and yes lucky) to see that early on in the game. That's how I became so successful. Seto Kiaba, billionaire, CEO of the Kiaba Corporation, creator of the duel disk and so many other inventions, organizer of Battle City! Yes, I'm rich, powerful, and lonely. And yes I must admit to you and myself that sometimes I do long for the company and attention of others. A companion I can share all this power with. Someone to be with so I'm not so alone anymore, because I'm so tired of being alone and afraid.

Afraid, yes I'm afraid. I'm afraid of the world. I'm afraid of waking up in the morning and feeling lonely. Afraid of seeing you and your friends, wishing that I had you all to myself, or at least I want to part of your group. Afraid of that, because I don't want to feel rejected again. And most of all afraid of the end of the world, because then I wouldn't be able to tell you how I feel! No, I must re-word my last statement. I'm afraid of forever and not being able to tell you how I feel.

(School bells ring again

Rain clouds come to play again)

But that's the life I live and I can't change that. All I can do is make the best of it. Even though the "best of it" doesn't seem so optimistic to those who don't know me, but considering what I've been through, it really is.

Every cloud has a silver lining, right? Well then truth be told that behind every silver lining there is a dark cloud, and that cloud happens to be looming over my head. Yes, and its rain is pouring over my head and down my soul, but it isn't that I mind it, in fact I like its rain. That rain is a constant reminder of what I have and that I have to appreciate it.

(Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello I'm in your mind

Giving you someone to talk to,

Hello)

I can't breath sometimes. It's odd really. No literally I cant breath sometimes. I just think about my life and how horrible it has been for my brother, and me and I start to sob uncontrollably. Haven't you noticed, Joey? I mean you're the one who's been comforting me. Well, you don't know that you comfort me. When my heart, soul, and body cries out all I have to do is think of your comforting smile and I'm okay. Even if that smile isn't directed toward me, it still brings me such joy I can hardly breath. So either way I'm stuck suffocating.

Thank you Joey for chocking me it just brings me cheer to see you grabbing my neck and shaking it so that it ends up looking like I'm Bart and you're Homer.

Yes, I occasionally watch "The Simpsons"

No, I don't like choking I was being Sarcastic.

(If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know

I'll wake from this dream,

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello, I am the lie

Living for you so you can hide

Don't cry!)

This isn't a dream Joey, and you can't wake up from it! I know it's sad! I know it's cruel, but I can't help that! And neither can you!

Never had I said that you were broken! I'm just saying that everyone is somehow and it's you that can't try to play hero and have to fix everything!

And…and thank you for letting me hide once in a while from the world when we're playing hide-and-go-seek. Of course, world always wins. But thank you anyway. Trust me we'll play again tomorrow, and I'll start to hide and we'll both laugh thinking that the world isn't going to find us!

(Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here all that's left of yesterday)

And I'm still here too Joey, I love you.

A/N: Okay Seto/Joey here But I guess it's okay anyway just review

By the way,the quote about the rain and the silver lining thing doesn't belong to me, it belongs to my dad!

And thank you to all who have reveiwed for me!


	10. My last Breath

Hold on to me love,

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love and I'm not afraid

"Yugi can you wait here a sec," his Drama teacher called. Yugi stopped and turned around to see his teacher.

" Yes, Mr. B?" Yugi questioned. His teacher stopped right in front of him and handed him what seemed to be a small booklet of some kind.

" Yugi, well you see, Tea's sick and none of the other girls seem to want to do the lead role so I was wondering since you know all the lines," his teacher began, reluctant to have Yugi play a women.

" You want me to fill in?" Yugi asked shocked and a little offended.

" Well yes, besides with a little make-up you'd look exactly like a girl!," his teacher tried to compliment Yugi.

" Mr. B, when you're trapped in a hole, it's better to stop digging," Yugi advised.

" Please?," his teacher pleaded, " I have nobody else to do this!"

" Fine," Yugi sighed, finally agreeing to his terms.

" Yes!" his teacher cheered.

" Who's the groom? I mean in the play?" Yugi asked.

" OH Your friend, Yami"

Time Lapse

" The plays about a bride and a groom in the 1930's, well anyway somehow the bride gets shot and she's dying, so it turns into the big musical!" Yugi explained over the phone. Joey was currently wondering why his bestfriend didn't show up at the arcade as planned.

" Okay, bye" Yugi ended the conversation with Joey and sat on his bed. Yami, who was currently reading his script, walked by Yugi's room and saw his gloomy expression.

" Hikari, what's wrong?" Yami asked wondering what was troubling his koi.

" Yami, guess who's your new fill in for your play," Yugi inquired.

" Hmm, it better not be some girl like Tea again! Gahh I was going to kill Mr. B for even letting her audition!" Yami spat.

" Nope, but it is some boy!" Yugi said before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it.

" Oh, who?" Yami asked while raising his eyebrow. Was his Aibou jealous that someone would be kissing him in the play. (There's kiss scene in the end of the play, which isn't a play it's more of a musical number)

" His name's Yugi Mutoh and I hate him!" Yugi shouted into the pillow. Yugi could hear Yami chuckle and light footsteps come his way.

" Koi, why don't you want to be in the play with me, you know that way you don't have to worry about anyone kissing me," Yami explained. He saw the pillow shake as Yugi's head shook back and forth.

" Yeah, but it's embarrassing!" Yugi exclaimed. He was always shy when the public eye was on them. He didn't mind doing anything with Yami, in private, but as soon as they're out in public; to Yami, Yugi was off limits.

" Oh come on Yugi, it won't be so bad, plus I bet there are a million girls who would kill to have your part," Yami tried to comfort Yugi. Currently Yami had found a comfortable position right by Yugi on the bed. He placed a hand on Yugi's back.

" Yeah, key word, _girl_!"

" Oh you're hopeless!" Yami cried, getting off the bed and heading out the door.

" So are you!" Yugi shouted through the pillow before he heard the door click. Both Yami and Yugi were giggling like mad.

##################### Play day (Hey I made a rhyme)#################

" Yugi are you ready?" Yami asked. He looked into Yugi's dressing room to find him putting on his last article of clothing.

" Yep!" Yugi said a bit happier now. They both walked out on stage, a little nervous, but they were ready.

They had gone on stage and had taken the their positions. They music started to play while the curtain began to pull. They stage saw as a girl they have never seen before was being held by, currently, the most popular guy at school. The girls were jealous of Yugi for having Yami so close to him, and the guys were jealous of Yami for being able to hold such a pretty girl.

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Yugi began to sing, actually sing to an Evanescence song. As he began to sing Yugi tightened his hold on Yami's tuxedo while Yami's hold on Yugi tightened.

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you,

Sweet rapture light

It ends hear tonight

Yugi sang, and for some odd reason Yami began to cry. The audience began to cry as well, whoever thought of the plot line either liked angst or had problems.

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree

(Come and find me)

After Yugi sang that last bit Yami nodded as he cried and said, " I will, my love". After Yami had said that Yugi began to cry.

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

Like everyone thought, this person had problems…..

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

Yami held his hikari tight as more tears came, now Yami realized that if this is the way he reacted to this, knowing that it wasn't real, how he would react if Yugi really did die.

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No ones there

Yami closed his eyes trying to tell himself that this wasn't real that Yugi was going to laugh at him about how emotional Yami got.

Say good-bye

Don't be afraid

Calling me

As you fade to black

" Good-bye, my love," Yami whispered as the song slowly ended and the curtains were being pulled back to their original position.

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

" Yami are you okay?" Yugi asked giggling at seeing Yami. Yami got up and wiped the last of his tears.

" I'm fine, my love"

Suck? Didn't Suck? Tell me!

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**I'm so sorry for the long update but I was so busy with my website! I wanted to improvive it! Anyway please don't make that I waste of time, please go to my website **

**(link is in my bio)**

**It's a good website for YamixYugi fans,plus it has a working chatroom so you can chat with me! **

**Anyway please reveiw and check out my website!**


	11. Whisper

(Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now)

" Yugi, look what I can do!" A child about ten years-old cried. He had the most beautiful crimson eyes, and wild hair similar to Yugi's. He spun around as fast as he could before getting dizzy and falling down on the moist grass. "Did you see, did you see?" The child asked over and over again.

" Yes Yami, I did" Yugi said.

(Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself)

Yami went to go sit on the older boys lap where he had been before but as he turned around everything became dark and cold.

" Yugi?" the boy called out into the darkness, but no replay came.

(This truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain

If I will it all away

Will it all away)

He knew he was alone.

" Heh, I know this is a game, we're playing hide-and-go-seek!" The boy explained to himself. He went in search for his lost friend. But it was as hopeless as a blind man looking in a dark room for a black cat that wasn't even there! (Ha, This is from Stand and Deliver)

(Don't turn away

_Don't give into the pain _

Don't try to hide

Though there screaming your name 

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them 

Don't turn out the light

_Never sleep, never die)_

" Yugi!" Yami cried out desperately into the darkness. He wanted his light back. He wanted his Yugi back. And as he was beginning to lose hope of finding his little Yugi , he did. Now, he regretted ever wishing to find his little Yugi.

(I'm frightened by what I see

But I know that there is more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by tears)

His little light was rocking back and fourth, hugging his knees and looking desperate for something.

" Yugi!" Now the young boy's voice deepened he was no longer a young boy, though he felt as useless as one.

" Oh hey Yami" Yugi said with a broken smile as he saw Yami knelt down to put an arm around his shoulder. " So how's the light? The sun?"

" Yugi, oh Ra, What's wrong?"

" I know how you feel when you were trapped in millennium puzzle," Yugi said, his voice shaky. " It's dark" Yugi said. Now this was getting plain scary.

" Yugi please" Yami pleaded, for what, not even he didn't know but he started to cry.

" You can't die, even if you want do"

(Chorus)

(Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ears

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin?

Forsaken all I've fallen for

I rise to meet the end)

" Yugi?"

" Yami, I wanted you to feel like it is to be alive, that's why I gave my soul for you"

" What!?"

" Goodbye"

Okay, I wasn't even planning on writing this, so if it stinks well then too bad!


	12. Nobody's Home

YxY4ever: OMG I haven't updated!

Yami: That's not a surprise

YxY4ever: My computer broke so I'm using this one!

Okay this is Nobody's Home!

_I couldn't tell you _

_why he felt that way he felt it everday_

_But I couldn't help him_

_I just watched him make the same mistakes again_

"Joey," Seto whispered as he watched Joey run out of the house. He hadn't exactly known why Joey wanted to run away, but he did. Joey had been talking about moving to the country side, but Seto refused to go. Joey decided he wanted to escape and he started plotting to. When Seto found out, what would you know, and arguement broke out.

_What's wrong What's wrong now_

_too many too many problems _

_Don't know were he belongs _

_Where he belongs _

' Why can't he understand!' Joey asked himself as he kept running. joey was only going to go around the block to clear his head, but all this runnning felt as if he were running across town!

' All I want to do is go home to my family,' he thought once more slowing his steps to a mere walk. His sister was in he country he was only going to visit his sister for a couple of weeks, but Seto was possesive and didn't want Joey to go.

_He wants to go home_

_but nobody's home_

_It's where he lies broke out inside_

_there's no place to go _

_no place to go_

_To dry his eyes _

_broke out inside (1)_

' I can't go back to Seto's he's mad at me!' He cried inwardly. He loathed himself for saying such evil things to the one person he loved the most, but he was so mad at him. Seto ddn't know what it was like to be apart from his family, he always had his brother, Mokuba, by his side.

As soon as he thought that he realized, 'Seto never had any real family except for Mokuba, I'm so selfish!' Joey cried inwardly again. He needed to apoligize, but then again , would Seto even want to see him again.

_Open your eyes_

_And look outside _

_Find the reasons why_

_you've been rejected_

_And now you can't find, what you left behind _

_be strong be strong now_

_Too many Too many problems_

_Don't know where he belongs_

_where he belongs_

Joey had to do some self examining. If he really had a choice,between being with his sister for a couple of days and having Seto hate him, or going back and forget about the trip, which one would he choose.

_Chores_

_His feelings he hides _

_his dreams he can't find_

_He's losing his mind_

_He's falling behind_

_he can't find his place_

_His losing his face_

_he's falling from grace_

_he's all over the place _

_Chores _

He made up his mind ..he was going home...to Seto.

YxY4ever: sorry for two things 1) My spelling is bad i have to use word pad 2) I didn't look up the lyrics I just listened and wrote them down!

But other then that I think my fic turned out okay dun u think anyway please reveiw!


End file.
